Novel? Nyatakah ini?
by Veera.014
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasa sedang menjadi 'tokoh' dalam sebuah novel?Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa gerak-gerik kalian sedang disorot oleh ribuan kamera tak terlihat?Tak pernah, jika kalian bertanya padaku tentang hal yang sama.Tapi nyataannya, tiap manusia adalah 'tokoh', begitu pula kami.Kami punya cerita, prolog, konflik, dan epilog, bak novel romance.{Nalu}Plz review after read :)
1. Prolog

Taadaa... Vee kembali dengan membawakan mutichap pertama Vee. Adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Nggak ada ya? :'( #nangisGaJe .

Sebenarnya agak susah dapet inspirasi, soalnya Vee lagi berburu SMA :D Hehehe. Tapi Vee usahakan bisa memberi cerita yang bagus #semogasaja

Di chappy 1 ini mungkin agak GaJe, soalnya masih belum ada konflik. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran buat chap selanjutnya, tulis aja di bagian review ya, minna-san.

Sudahlah, Vee kebanyakan ngomong. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ya,

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG**

 _Tahukah kalian tentang novel? Buku yang dianggap identik dengan wanita, disebabkan unsur romancenya yang mendominasi tiap judul buku. Dan kenalkah kalian dengan yang namanya 'Prolog'?_

 _Cinta pandangan pertama, berjumpa secara tidak sengaja di sebuah café, atau tertabrak saat membawa banyak buku. Huh? Prolog yang klasik, bukan?_

 _Menentukan awal kisah memang hal yang terpenting dan tersulit dalam sebuah karya. Kami—para penulis novel—sangat memperhatikan hal itu karena prolog/awalan adalah hal yang membuat pembaca akan terus tertarik membaca, terus membalik lembar demi lembar dan menikmati keseluruhan tulisan di dalamnya dengan tersenyum._

 _Dan aku bahkan tak pernah tahu, kalau kehidupanku juga bak sebuah novel yang hampir setiap hari kubaca. Aku Tak pernah merasa menjadi seorang tokoh. Aku juga tak pernah merasa diikuti oleh satupun kamera yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku. Namun kini aku ingin 'menovelkan' kisahku. Tapi jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus mulai bercerita dari mana jika aku disuruh menuangkan kisahku dalam lembaran novel._

 _Terutama kisah 'kami'. Prolog 'kami' tak begitu bagus dan yang membosankan adalah, menurutku prolog 'kami' amatlah klasik, dan tidak istimewa, begitu pula dengan epilog-nya. Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang istimewa dari kisahku ini. Sesuatu yang bisa merubah alur hidupku. Merubah abu-abu-ku menjadi hamparan warna yang indah._

 _Dan sekarang, biarkan aku yang akan mengisahkan prolog 'kami'._

— _Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

 **Novel? Nyatakah ini?** _  
_

 **Story by Vee  
**

 _Ketahuilah, setiap manusia adalah tokoh utama dalam novel hidupnya._

 **Fairy Tail** © **Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : GaJe, mungkin ada sedikit Typo dan OOC**

* * *

"Lucy!"

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Lucy itu tetap diam. Sinar matahari yang mengintip menembus beningnya kaca jendela tak bisa menghilangkan suasana mencekam di salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Manik karamelnya tetap menatap lurus ke bawah. Bibirnya boleh saja diam, tapi tidak dengan hatinya, yang meronta-ronta ingin segera keluar dari kehidupan yang super menyebalkan ini. Hatinya pun terkadang mengutuk Tuhan yang menyisipkan kesialan-kesialan ke alur hidupnya.

"Lucy!" sekali lagi pria di depannya berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin dijodohkan, Pa! Biarkan, sekali saja dalam hidupku, untukku memilih! Untuk memilih siapa yang akan mendampingiku kelak," jawab Lucy dengan setengah membentak, tapi tak menghilangkan unsur kesopanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa menurutmu pria yang kau pilih lebih baik dari pria pilihan Papa? Sampai-sampai kau berani melawan Papamu?" tanya papanya lagi, Jude Hearthfilia.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, Pa. Aku tahu dia pria yang baik. Namun kurasa, aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakak dan aku tak mencintainya."

 _BRAAKK !_

"Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya cinta! Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah dibohongi oleh pacarmu itu?!" Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. "Ini semua Papa lakukan untukmu, untuk masa depanmu. Kau bisa belajar mencintainya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuatmu dan dia tak terpisah sampai kalian menikah," bentak Jude.

"Tapi aku masih 17 tahun, Pa. Aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu," jawab Lucy.

"Itulah yang Papa khawatirkan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti pria itu sudah diambil oleh gadis lain? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada perusahaan Papa?"

Lucy mendecih, "Cih! Selalu saja. Semua karena uang, perusahaan, bisnis! Aku lelah, Pa! Aku lelah! Aku tak pernah boleh memilih sekolahku, dan itu kuterima. Aku tak pernah boleh memilih teman bermainku, dan itu pun kuterima. Tapi tidak untuk permintaanmu yang ini, Pa. Tidak akan!"

"Lucy! Kau lancang sekali! Apa itu yang mereka ajarkan di sekolahmu?!"

"Tidak," jawab Lucy. "Aku berkata seperti ini semua karenamu!"

"Taurus!" panggil Jude pada body-guardnya. "Bawa gadis lancang ini ke kamarnya. Dan kunci dia sampai acara besok malam," perintah Jude.(note:disini Taurus gk mesum ya, minna.)

Pria bertubuh besar bernama Taurus itu mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Lucy secara paksa. Lucy meronta, berteriak dan memukul tubuh bodyguard Papanya dengan tenaganya. Tapi apa daya, Lucy tak bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat pria ini kesakitan.

Taurus menghempaskan tubuh Lucy di atas ranjang kemudian keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu. Lucy berlari menghampiri pintu yang telah terkunci itu. Ia menggedor pintu itu dengan keras dan berteriak meminta siapa pun untuk mengeluarkannya. Tapi tak ada respon.

Lucy menyerah. Ia yakin tak ada yang akan mau mengeluarkannya. Walaupun ingin, tapi mereka tak akan bisa, karena Papanya akan memecat siapa saja yang berani melanggar perintahnya. Lucy terduduk membelakangi pintu dan memandang lurus pada cahaya matahari yang melewati jendela kamarnya. Sang raja siang nampak mulai condong ke barat, mulai lelah menjalankan tugasnya. Namun untuk sementara, sang raja siang mengulur waktunya untuk kembali ke peraduan saat melihat kondisi Lucy. Lucy baik-baik saja, tak ada luka apapun di tubuhnya. Namun hatinya sangat sakit, tapi ia tak bisa menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu penuh telah ia habiskan untuk melakukan kegiatan itu.

"Ma? Kenapa Papa berubah? Andai saja Mama masih disini, Papa mungkin tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti ini," gumamnya.

Mamanya—Layla Heartfilia—meninggal ketika Lucy masih berumur 10 tahun. Semuanya normal sebelumnya. Walaupun Lucy kekurangan perhatian dari sosok pria yang ia sebut Papa, tapi setidaknya ada lautan kasih yang diberikan oleh Mamanya. Tapi ketika Mamanya telah tiada, entah kenapa sifat Papanya semakin menjadi jadi. Bukan hanya tak memberikan perhatian, tapi ia bahkan suka memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Lucy. Bentakan, pengekangan dan bahkan kekerasan pernah ia rasakan. Dan Lucy bahkan sudah terlampau 'terbiasa' mererima hal itu. Tapi kali ini, ia tak bisa menahan perih di jiwanya.

"Ma, aku merindukanmu."

 _Tunggu! Mama!,_ batin Lucy. Ia teringat sesuatu tentang mamanya. Ya, ada salah satu tempat dimana tak ada penjaga yang berjaga disana. Makam Mamanya! Cara yang tepat untuk kabur dari gedung besar ini tanpa ketahuan. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Lucy adalah gadis bodoh yang tidak mau tinggal di rumah besar ini. Tapi menurut Lucy, rumah ini hanya besar di luarnya saja, tidak dengan dalamnya.

Makam Mamanya ada di halaman belakang rumah. Dan kebetulan, kamar Lucy ada di bagian belakang walaupun ada di lantai 2. Pernah suatu hari, Lucy meminta seorang pekerja di rumahnya untuk membuatkan 'jalan pintas' agar Lucy bisa dengan mudah mengunjungi makam mamanya. Dan sepertinya sampai sekarang, Jude tak pernah tahu tentang 'jalan pintas' itu.

Lucy bergegas. Mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalamnya. Ia menenteng tas kecil berisikan dompet dan ponselnya lalu segera berlari menghampiri pintu dari jalan pintas tersebut. Ia membukanya, dan berharap ada masa depan yang lebih baik menantinya di luar sana.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda…

"Dasar bocah api! Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, bocah es!" jawab temannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Mereka berdua Nampak bersedia, entah untuk apa. Bola mata mereka memantulkan tulisan 'Ready!'. Setelah itu hitungan mundur mulai dari angka 3 tertangkap jelas dari sana. 3,… 2,… 1,… Dan dimulailah, pertarungan 'games' mereka.

* * *

Lucy terengah-engah. Ia harus segera menjauh dari rumah terkutuk itu. Papanya mungkin sudah menyadari ketidakberadaannya. Lucy memaksa kakinya untuk berlari lebih kencang. Namun, sepatu kets yang ia gunakan untuk perjalanan melelahkan ini terasa semakin berat untuk diayunkan. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Tapi ia harus segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengaku kalah, Iceprincess?"

"Kau hanya beruntung kali ini, Flamehead!"

Kedua _frienemy_ itu saling melempar seringai tajam.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya seorang yang berambut raven.

"Siapa?" temannya yang satunya, yang memiliki rambut berwarna 'pink' itu balik bertanya.

"Baka! Tentu saja gadis yang kau sukai!" Pria raven bernama Gray itu menarik nafas sebentar "Lisanna, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, Lisanna? Biasa saja," jawab Natsu—pria berambut pink di depan Gray. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Juvia?"

"Hei! Aku tak menyukainya!"

"Kau bicara seperti itu tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya."

"Cih! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," ujar Gray.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana! Aku juga tidak akan memperbolehkanmu menginap di tempatku," sahut Natsu.

Gray bangkit lalu membuka pintu rumah Natsu, lalu keluar dan membanting pintu Natsu dengan sangat keras.

"Hei! Jangan membanting pintu rumah orang seenaknya!" bentak Natsu. Tapi Gray tidak merespon, seperti biasa.

Natsu menghela nafas berat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Di depannya, televisi miliknya masih menyala, bekas ia gunakan bermain games bersama Gray.

Onyx hitamnya ia sapukan ke sekeliling. Memandangi rumah peninggalan ayahnya—Igneel. Rumahnya tidak besar, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ia memiliki seorang kakak, Zeref namanya. Namun sama seperti Igneel, ia menghilang entah kemana.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Natsu pernah mengalami hidup yang menyenangkan. Walaupun tak pernah melihat sosok wanita yang bisa ia panggil ibu, ia bahagia karena masih ada ayahnya, yang mau berperan sebagai ayah dan juga ibu baginya. Menurut ayahnya, Ibu Natsu meninggal saat melahirkan Natsu. Natsu sempat merasa begitu menyesal. Ia berpikir bahwa kehadirannya hanya akan memberikan kesedihan dalam keluarga ini. Tapi tidak. Ayahnya selalu bersikap baik padanya, begitu pula kakak laki-lakinya.

Sampai suatu hari, Igneel pergi dan tidak kembali. Tidak! Ia tidak mati. Atau lebih tepatnya, Natsu yakin bahwa Igneel masih belum mati. Natsu kecil selalu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Tapi tidak dengan kakaknya, Zeref.

Zeref yang sudah cukup dewasa saat itu tidak terlalu yakin apakah ayahnya itu masih hidup. Ia tak punya api yang membara dalam hatinya seperti Natsu. Lalu beberapa tahun setelah itu, Zeref akhirnya meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

Natsu terpuruk. Saat muda ia dilanda kesedihan terus menerus. Ia tak tahu cara mencari makanan, ia tak tahu cara memasak, ia tak tahu cara mencuci pakaian, ia tak tahu cara menyetrika pakaian sekolahnya dan masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui.

Tapi untunglah, kaluarga pamannya—Happy, bersedia membantunya. Uang sekolah Natsu, Happy yang menanggungnya. Masalah makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-harinya, Happy juga bersedia menanggunggnya. Lama-kelamaan, Natsu yang merasa tak enak hati, mulai mengambil kerja part time di sebuah café untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya saat menginjak kelas 1 SMP.

Sejak insiden perginya ayah dan kakaknya, sifat Natsu berubah. Ia yang biasanya selalu bersemangat menjadi sangat pendiam. Sampai suatu hari, seorang gadis yang sering mampir di café tempatnya bekerja mengajaknya bicara.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu.

"Hai," jawab Natsu canggung.

"Kau sudah lama kerja part time di sini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Cukup lama. Kira-kira sejak kelas 1 SMP."

"Hmm… Begitu, ya. Oh! Duduklah dulu," tawar gadis itu. Gadis berambut perak itu mengarahkan matanya ke depan, mengisyaratkan pada Natsu untuk duduk di depannya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. lagi pula café hari ini sedang sepi, kan?" ujar gadis itu seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Natsu.

Natsu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk. Toh, bosnya sedang tidak ada di café hari ini. Natsu melihat gadis di depannya penuh selidik. Namun gadis di depannya malah tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu.

"Lisanna Strauss," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Panggil saja Lisanna, tanpa suffix apapun," lanjutnya.

Natsu setengah memproses keadaan di depannya. Dan setelah proses loading di dalam otaknya telah selesai, ia balik membalas uluran tangan Lisanna.

"Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu."

Sejak saat itu, setiap ada kesempatan, Lisanna selalu menyuruh Natsu duduk walau hanya sekedar untuk berbincang biasa.

"Eh?! Jadi kau juga bersekolah di Fairy Tail Gakuen?" tanya Lisanna terkejut.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1-C," jawab Natsu singkat.

"Oh, kalau aku kelas 1-A," ujar Lisanna.

"Wow. Berarti kau termasuk siswa yang pandai kan, Lis?"

"Ahaha. Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang beruntung."

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Lisanna," sahut Natsu.

"Tidak," jawab Lisanna. "Hei! Kau bahkan bisa masuk di kelas A kalau kau mau."

"Hah, otakku tak akan mampu. Bagiku masuk di kelas B saja sudah baik,"

"Tidak! Di kelas 2 nanti kau harus masuk di kelas A."

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ha? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Fufufu. Aku akan menjadi gurumu," jawab Lisanna sambil menampakkan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Ya, dan aku sadar bahwa sifatku sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan anehnya, aku bisa masuk di kelas 2-A," gumam Natsu yang ternyata telah kembali dari alam nostalgianya.

Natsu bangkit dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuh lalu berjalan malas mematikan televisi lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Ternyata, ranjang yang empuk telah menantinya disana. Segera saja, Natsu menyiapkan tubuhnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Lucy, dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah oleh peluh berusaha membangunkan sang empunya rumah. Tidak sopan sebenarnya, mengetuk pintu orang lain di saat malam begini. Tapi kali ini ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya.

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Kembali Lucy mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar seperti rumahnya, tapi rumah ini juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Lucy sudah tidak kuat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

Rumah ini adalah rumah kakak kelasnya saat SD. Mereka sangat akrab seperti adik dan kakak sebelum akhirnya Lucy dipindahkan ke SD para anak orang terpandang dan bangsawan. Tapi Lucy dan sang empunya rumah masih tetap berkomunikasi baik melalui e-mail maupun telpon.

"Iya. Sebentar!" terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Orang itu membuka pintunya, namun karena telah berada di puncak kemampuannya, Lucy akhirnya pingsan.

"Lucy!" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ditangkap oleh telinganya.

* * *

 _Gawat… Gawat… Aku pasti terlambat…_

Natsu terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi, lalu menyambar seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengenakannya secepat kilat dan mengambil sehelai roti di atas meja makan. Natsu menggigit rotinya sambil mengenakan sepatu. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah insiden Gray yang datang mengunjunginya. Dan masalahnya, hari ini Natsu sudah berjanji pada Lisanna untuk menjemputnya saat berangkat sekolah.

Natsu dengan cepat keluar rumahnya dan berlari ke arah rumah Lisanna yang searah dengan arah sekolahnya. Roti di mulutnya masih ia gigit. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

07.15

 _Gawat… Pasti Lisanna sudah berangkat dan aku akan mendapatkan amukannya lagi._

Natsu sudah terbiasa terlambat. Tapi hari ini, Lisanna meminta Natsu berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Natsu menerima tawaran itu.

* * *

"Kau yakin mau melihat sekolah itu hari ini? Kau masih terlihat kurang sehat, lho,"

"Uhn. Aku sudah sehat kok, Michelle," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum pada temannya—kakak kelasnya di sekolah dasar.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti saat pulang," ujar Michelle.

"Tidak perlu, Michelle. Kau pasti masih repot dengan kuliahmu. Aku akan berjalan kaki nanti."

Michelle mendesah panjang. Sahabatnya ini, sangat keras kepala. Jelas-jelas dia masih belum sehat tapi tetap saja memaksakan diri. 3 hari yang lalu, sekitar pukul 23.54, sahabatnya ini pingsan tepat di depan rumahnya. Michelle panik. Ia segera mengetuk pintu tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang kebetulan penghuninya adalah sebuah keluarga. Michelle meminta bapak dari keluarga tersebut untuk membantunya membopong Lucy masuk ke dalam kamar. Untunglah, Lucy pingsan tidak terlalu lama. Saat sadar, Lucy menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Michelle mengerti. Lucy sudah sering bercerita tentang keluarganya pada Michelle. Dan kemarin, secara tiba-tiba, Lucy meminta Michelle untuk mengantarnya ke sini.

"Kau masih belum sehat. Sudahlah, santai saja. kau jangan canggung denganku. Aku sahabatmu, kan?" ujar Michelle.

Lucy tersenyum. Untunglah ada orang baik seperti Michelle dalam kehidupannya, "Oke. Terserah kau saja."

Michelle memacu mobilnya dan melaju menuju kampusnya. Kini Lucy telah sampai di depan gerbang SMA harapannya. Nama SMA itu terpampang jelas di sana. 'FAIRY TAIL GAKUEN'. Kepala sekolah di sini adalah kenalannya. Saat SMP Lucy pernah ikut lomba menulis se-Fiore. Dan hasilnya, ia mendapatkan juara pertama.

Tentu saja semua kepala sekolah SMA tertarik memiliki murid seperti Lucy. Salah satunya adalah Makarov Dreyar, kepala sekolah Fairy Tail Gakuen. Lucy sangat ingin memasuki SMA yang kaya prestasi ini, tapi Papanya tetap memaksa Lucy untuk bersekolah pada jurusan bisnis, supaya bisa meneruskan perusahaan Papanya—Hearthfilia corp.

"Lucy! Kau sudah datang rupanya," seru seseorang bertubuh pendek dan berambut putih.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Makarov-san. Eh? Apa harus kupanggil Makarov-sensei?"

"Tidak perlu. Panggil saja seperti biasa," jawab Makarov. Ia lalu mengajak Lucy memasuki gedung sekolah miliknya.

"Anoo… Maaf membuatmu harus menampungku, Makarov-san," ujar Lucy.

Makarov tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Lucy. Hanya Makarov dan Michelle sudah tahu tentang masalah yang sedang menimpa Lucy, "Menampung? Kau itu siswi yang pintar, Lucy. Siapa juga kepala sekolah yang tidak mau menerimamu sebagai murid?"

"Tapi resiko untuk menampungku jauh lebih besar, Makarov-san. Papaku mungkin akan—"

"Sudahlah. Untuk hal itu bisa dibicarakan nanti," potong Makarov. "Sekarang berjalan-jalanlah dan lihatlah SMA barumu ini. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu karena aku sedang ada urusan."

"Iya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Makarov-san."

"Uhm." Setelah itu, Makarov meninggalkan Lucy sendiri.

Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap bagian dari 'calon sekolah barunya'. Ia masih mengenakan dress panjang selutut bermotif bunga dengan blazer putih sebagai pelengkapnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia masih belum mendapatkan seragam di SMA negeri. Seragam SMA-nya dulu sangat berbeda dengan disini.

Lucy berhenti di depan kolam renang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Ia ingat, dulu ia dan Mamanya sering berenang bersama dengan teman Mamanya, Aquarius. Sangat menyenangkan, memang. Walaupun Lucy tak terlalu suka berenang, air bening di depannya ini membuatnya teringat kepada sosok Mamanya.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat, seperti orang berlari. Lucy mengedarkan manic karamelnya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Tapi nihil. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang nampak tengah berlari yang berhasil di tangkap oleh manic matanya.

 _Aneh, suaranya terdengar dekat tapi kok…_

Lucy terkejut setengah mati melihat ada seorang pria yang dipenuhi peluh di wajahnya melompati tembok pembatas sekolah. Sementara pria itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Lucy disana. Pria itu kemudian berlari setelah berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Hei! Apa yang kau… Kyaa!"

Pria itu sedikit menyenggol bahu Lucy saat berlari, membuat Lucy kehilangan kontrol atas kedua kakinya. Ia terpeleset, dan sialnya, Lucy masih berada di pinggir kolam renang. Lucy menarik baju pria yang menyenggolnya, berusaha tidak jatuh gara-gara pria ini. Namun naas, mereka berdua malah terjatuh bersamaan dalam air kolam renang.

 _Byuuurrr….._

* * *

 _Hei! Tidakkah kau sadar telah membuat prolog yang buruk untuk cerita kita? Dasar bodoh!_

* * *

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshh... Akhirnya selesai untuk chappy 1 nya... :D

Bagaimana Minna-san? Buruk kah? Apa kah ada yang kurang? Ataukah ada yang ingin memberikan saran untuk Chapter berikutnya? Jujur, Vee lagi buntu inspirasi, nih!

Oh iya, sebelum itu, Vee ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reader yang berkenan mereview fic buatan Vee sebelum ini #nangisterharu. Dan semua review itu membuat Vee semakin bersemangat untuk membuat multichap ini.

Minna-san, adakah yang tahu grup FFn fairy tail yg bahasa Indonesia? Pengen banget gabung kalo ada yang tahu, entah grup di fb, line, ato WA. Seru, kan, kalo bisa ngobrol sama sesama author terus saling sharing gitu. Minta infonya ya reader-tachi :-)

Oke! Sekian dulu dari Vee. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu di kolom review, ya! Arigatoo...

Matta ne~


	2. Kau

_Ya, aku memang bodoh. Dan kau pun tahu mengenai hal itu, kan?_

 _Maaf, karena kebodohanku, prolog cerita kita menjadi sangat berantakan. Namun kau sama sekali tak menyesalinya, bukan?_

 _Dan saking bodohnya aku, aku bahkan tak pernah sadar bahwa aku kembali terjatuh lagi. Bukan! Bukan lagi jatuh ke dalam kolam renang itu. Aku—maaf—kami terjatuh lagi, bahkan jauh lebih dalam lagi. Kami jatuh ke dalam lubang dimana aku tak bisa membedakan mana kanan dan kiri. Ke dalam lubang dimana aku tak bisa melihat yang mana permukaan dan yang mana dasarnya. Ke dalam lubang dimana aku buta akan segalanya. Ke dalam lubang dimana aku harus memilih antara kebahagiaan pikiran dan kebahagiaan hati._

 _Dan di dalam lubang itu, aku—maaf—kami harus selalu memilih diantara 'dua' demi untuk mempertahankan 'satu'._

— _Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

 **Novel? Nyatakah ini?**

 **Story by : Vee**

 **Fairy Tail** **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Oi! Baka-Flamehead!"

Natsu mendengus. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara itu.

"Oi! Bocah api!" Kali ini Gray berhasil menghentikan laju langkah kaki Natsu.

"Hnnn... Jangan menggangguku, Icefreak!"

"Ghahahaha. Apa kau masih lesu karena masalah kemarin?"

"Urusai!"

Natsu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan frienemy-nya. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu geser sebuah kelas. Tulisan 2-A terpampang di depan pintu tersebut.

 _Sreeekk..._

Onyx hitam menyapukan pandangannya pada objek di dalam kelas tersebut. Gotcha! Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, onyx itu berhasil menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Irama langkah kaki mulai dibuat lagi oleh Natsu untuk mendekati objek tujuannya.

"Lisanna..." panggil Natsu.

"..."

"Hei, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Natsu.

"..."

"Hhh... Baiklah. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti aku mentraktirmu di cafe?" tawar Natsu.

Mata biru Lisanna berbinar tanda ia menyetujui tawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi," ujar Lisanna sambil memasang wajah sok-angkuhnya.

"Okey!"

 _Sreeekk…_

Nampak seorang pria tua berambut dan berjanggut putih yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kepala Sekolah memasuki ruang kelas 2-A, membuat semua murid termasuk Natsu segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Sebenarnya ia sudah akan masuk kemarin, namun karena ada suatu hal yang tidak diingikan, ia baru bisa datang hari ini. Masuklah!" ujar Makarov.

Siswa—ralat—siswi yang dimaksudkan akhirnya memasuki kelas 2-A. Gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian bebas, mungkin karena ia belum mendapatkan seragam sekolah Fairy Tail. Rambut pirangnya ia kuncir twin tail. Bibirnya ia buat melengkung—tersenyum manis. Sedangkan manik karamelnya ia sapukan ke seluruh sudut kelas.

"Hajimemashite. Lucy desu. Yoroshiku ne, minna-san!" ujar gadis itu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya Lucy?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Ya, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Lucy."

Beberapa siswa nampak berbisik – bisik. Sebagian berbisik mengenai nama belakang Lucy, sedangkan sebagian lagi berbisik mengenai kecantikan Lucy yang bak putri seorang bagsawan ( emang putri bangsawan -_- ).

"Lucy, silahkan duduk di bangku di sebelah Tuan Dragneel," perintah Makarov sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksudkan.

Lucy mengangguk. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sepasang onyx hitam memandang tajam ke arahnya. Lucy menerjapkan manik karamelnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ditangkap lensa matanya adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau…!" seru Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

— _ **Dan kini lembaran cerita kita akan dimulai—**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dasar gadis sialan!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, dasar pria bodoh!"

"Aku siswa disini, pirang menyebalkan!"

"Dan aku adalah siswi baru disini, pink menggelikan!"

Beberapa pasang mata memandang heran kepada kedua anak manusia yang saling melempar tatapan membunuh dengan diikuti aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Ehm. Jadi kalian ternyata sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Makarov sambil berusaha menenangkan keadaan di dalam kelas.

"Aku tak sudi berkenalan dengannya!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kukira kemarin kalian sudah saling mengenal," ujar Makarov. "Natsu! Aku punya tugas untukmu! Saat istirahat, antarkan Lucy untuk melihat – lihat sekolah ini sebentar," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Aku sedang ada latihan!" jawab Natsu.

"Kalau begitu saat pulang sekolah," sambung Makarov lagi.

Natsu melirik Lisanna. Ia ingat akan janjinya untuk mentraktir Lisanna sepulang sekolah. "Baiklah, saat istirahat saja," ujar Natsu lemas.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku diantar oleh..." Lucy berhenti sejenak dan melihat setiap orang di dalam ruang kelas, "...Dia," ujar Lucy sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan bandana di atasnya.

"Eh? Aku?" ujar gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu, Levy," ujar Makarov.

"B-Baik."

Saat istirahat…

"Maafkan aku, Levy-chan. Aku harus membuatmu melakukan ini," ujar Lucy pada Levy.

"Tak apa, Lu-chan. Aku juga ingin berkenalan lebih dekat denganmu," jawab Levy."Oh ya, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Eto... Bagaimana kalau perpustakaan?" tawar Lucy.

"Eh? Kau suka membaca?"

"Hm? Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak – tidak. Soalnya aku juga suka membaca," ujar Levy.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, ya!" ujar Lucy girang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke perpustakaan!"

"Ayo!"

Levy segera menuntun Lucy menuju tempat favoritnya—perpustakaan tentunya yang kebetulan melewati lapangan basket indoor SMA Fairy Tail

 _Duk… Duk…_

"Kau sudah mengenalnya ya, Flamehead?" tanya Gray sambil tetap mendribble benda bundar berwarna oranye di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah gadis yang menyebabkan semua masalah menimpaku kemarin," jawab Natsu sedikit geram.

"Ehh… ternyata dia, ya. Oh ya, kau tahu kalau dia juga mengambil part – time di cafe?" tanya Gray lalu melemparkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia dribble yang ditangkap Natsu dengan cekatan.

"Hm? Ya," jawab Natsu singkat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kemarin..."

"Oi! Natsu! Gray! Kalian jadi latihan atau tidak?" teriak seorang pria bersurai biru dengan tato aneh di sekitar mata kanannya.

"Ya, ya. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Jellal!" jawab Gray malas. Selepas itu, Gray berlari ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Jellal, Gajeel dan Elfman yang merupakan anggota inti tim basket sekolah termasuk Gray dan Natsu.

Natsu mengikuti Gray, namun sebelum itu, ekor matanya tanpa sengaja sekilas melirik ke arah gadis bersurai pirang yang berjalan memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

— **Kau…—**

FlashBack-On

 _Byuurr…._

"Gahh… hahh... hahh… Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Natsu gusar setelah berhasil menghirup udara permukaan.

"Hahh… hahh… Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu tentang itu, bodoh! Untuk apa kau berlarian di tepi kolam renang?!" ujar Lucy, tak kalah gusar dengan Natsu. "Lihat! Pakaianku basah, tau?!" lanjut Lucy.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Untuk apa juga kau berdiri sendiri di tepi kolam renang, hah?! Apa kau baru putus cinta?" ledek Natsu. "Dan apa kau tidak melihat? Seragam sekolahku juga basah! Bagaimana aku akan masuk ke kelas, hah?! Karena ini salahmu, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Apa?! Aku? Bukannya kau yang berlarian di tepi kolam renang lalu menyenggolku?" jawab Lucy. Nampaknya Lucy mulai kehilangan kesabaran atas pria di sampingnya ini. "Lagipula, terserah juga aku ingin berdiri di mana. Mau di pinggir kolam renang, Di pinggir sungai, Atau di pinggir jurang sekalipun, itu juga bukan urusanmu, tau?!"

"Dasar kau, pirang sialan!" ejek Natsu.

Lucy pun tidak ingin kalah dan balik mengejek Natsu, "Dan kau, pink menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan warna rambutku untuk mengejekku," ujar Natsu.

"Kau sendiri mengejekku dengan menggunakan warna rambutku!" balas Lucy.

" _Teme…_ " Natsu mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Yah, mungkin karena memang dari awal dialah yang menjadi tersangka di sini -_-

Lucy melirik papan nama di kemeja seragam Natsu.

"Eh… Baiklah. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Makarov-san karena sudah terlambat datang ke sekolah dan membuat masalah pada tamu sekolah…" ujar Lucy lalu berhenti sejenak, "…NATSU,"

"Hei! Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Natsu.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja dari papan namamu itu…" jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk papan nama di kemeja Natsu dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Dan dari mana kau tahu kalau aku terlambat?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Kau ini benar – benar bodoh, ya? Dari wajahmu saja sudah tertulis dengan jelas tulisan 'aku terlambat datang ke sekolah'," jawab Lucy lagi.

"Apa?!" Natsu nampak panik dan segera melihat pantulan wajahnya di air. (mungkin nge-cek bener ada tulisannya apa nggak kali ya? -_-)

' _Dia sepertinya sudah mengalami kelainan di otaknya sejak lahir. Dan kurasa nama kelainan itu adalah 'kebodohan stadium akhir'_ , batin Lucy.

"Demi Mavis, itu hanya ungkapan, baka! Maksudnya, dari sikapmu saja sudah ketahuan kalau kau sedang terlambat. Lagi pula untuk apa juga ada siswa SMA yang terburu – buru datang ke sekolah lewat jalan pintas kalau bukan karena terlambat?"ujar Lucy palmface.

"Kau ini benar – benar gadis yang paling menyebalkan, kau tahu itu kan?" ejek Natsu lagi.

Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," jawab Lucy sarkastik lengkap dengan seringainya. "Dan jika aku adalah gadis yang paling menyebalkan, maka kau adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah kuketahui," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lucy? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Dan apa yang sudah kau perbuat Natsu?!" terdengar suara Makarov yang baru saja tiba karena mendengar keributan.

Lucy dan Natsu yang sejak tadi masih terduduk di pinggir kolam renang segera bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Makarov dengan baju yang basah dan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Maafkan saya, Makarov-san. Kejadian ini benar – benar sebuah kecelakaan. Semua ini disebabkan oleh siswa yang datang terlambat ini, Makarov-san," ujar Lucy yang sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Natsu.

"Natsu! Lagi – lagi kau terlambat?" tanya Makarov.

Natsu hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil terus mendecih sebal. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Natsu jika datang terlambat, namun tak ada yang pernah tau bagaimana Natsu bisa memasuki sekolah walau pun gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dan dijaga oleh satpam. Tapi sekarang, rahasia masuknya Natsu ke sekolah sudah berhasil terbongkar.

Melihat Natsu yang hanya diam membuat Makarov kembali bicara, "Maafkan kesalahannya, Lucy. Karena dia adalah siswa di sini, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kecelakaan ini,"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu, Makarov-san. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku," jawab Lucy. "Lagi pula, orang yang harusnya meminta maaf bukanlah anda," lanjut Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsu seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa Natsu-lah orang yang dimaksud.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ikut aku, Lucy. Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk meminjamkan pakaian untukmu," ujar Makarov pada Lucy. "Dan untukmu, Natsu... Kau akan kuhukum membersihkan kolam renang ini sekarang juga!"

"Apa?! Hei! Itu tidak adil, Jii-chan! Kenapa hanya aku yang dihukum?" protes Natsu.

' _Jii-chan? Emangnya dia kakekmu apa?'_ batin Lucy.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Natsu!" ujar Makarov tak peduli dengan ucapan Natsu. Selepas itu, Makarov meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Lucy dibelakangnya.

' _Sial! Heh, kau pikir aku akan menjalankan perintahmu, Jii-chan! Tidak akan!'_

Setelah beberapa saat, Makarov kembali ke kolam renang sekolah untuk mengecek hasil pekerjaan Natsu, namun...

"Natsu!" teriak Makarov setelah menyadari ketidak beradaan pria berambut gulali itu di sana.

* * *

"Hah... Benar – benar hari yang sangat melelahkan," gumam Lisanna. Kali ini, ia sedang berjalan pulang setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia habiskan berkutat dengan buku – buku pelajarannya di sekolah.

"Yo, Lisanna. Okaeri..." ujar seseorang saat Lisanna sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

' _Natsu?'_

"Pergilah, aku sedang kesal padamu," usir Lisanna.

"Hei! Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku terlambat bangun tadi pagi," ujar Natsu dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah kau yang sudah berjanji padaku kemarin? Kukira seorang Natsu adalah orang yang tidak akan mengingkari janji yang ia buat," jawab Lisanna sambil mendorong Natsu yang sedari tadi menghalangi jalannya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"O-oi! Lisanna! Ini hanya masalah kecil! Apa kau sebegitu marahnya padaku?" ujar Natsu setengah berteriak.

Lisanna hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, "Kau tahu Natsu? Ini bukan soal mengantarku ke sekolah, namun ini adalah soal janji." Namun sayangnya, Natsu tak akan bisa mendengar gumaman itu karena adanya pintu kayu yang sudah menghalangi mereka.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuk Natsu. Ia lalu berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah Lisanna dan segera menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Natsu! Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya seseorang begitu Natsu sampai di cafe tersebut.

"Eh? Natsu-san, kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang diketahui setahun lebih muda dari Natsu.

"Heh,... Sepertinya ia sedang patah hati, Erza, Wendy. Lagi pula ia tadi sudah bolos sekolah," ujar pria berambut raven di samping mereka.

"Dasar Natsu," respon gadis yang bernama Erza tersebut. "Cepat kembali bekerja, Gray!" perintah Erza pada pria berambut raven barusan.

"Haai'" ujar Gray.

"Aku juga akan kembali bekerja," ujar Wendy.

(NB : cafe ini letaknya di dekat SMA Fairy Tail. Natsu mengambil shift malam yang kebetulan bersamaan dengan Erza, Gray dan Wendy yang satu sekolah dengan Natsu).

"Oh iya, Natsu. Kita kedatangan karyawan baru," ujar Erza pada Natsu.

"Hmm?" jawab Natsu malas.

"Douzo," terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tak asing di telinga Natsu. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat surai pirang yang dikenalnya. Atau mungkin pernah dilihatnya. Onyx – nya ia sipitkan, namun beberapa saat setelah itu, mata Natsu melebar, menandakan keterkejutan.

' _Dia...'_

"Ah, maaf Erza, hari ini aku sedang tak enak badan. Mungkin hari ini aku akan izin," ujar Natsu berbohong.

"Hm? Tapi kau kan sudah di sini. Apa benar kau sedang sakit?" tanya Erza curiga.

"Iya,"

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Laxus (pemilik cafe ceritanya). Dan ya, kau nampak sangat aneh hari ini," ujar Erza.

"Hnn. Terima kasih, Erza. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Natsu.

"Hati – hati,"

FlashBack – Off

 _Bugh..._

"Itai! Apa yang kau lakukan, Icefreak!" bentak Natsu pada orang yang melempar bola basket tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu, Flamehead! Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?" tanya sang tersangka pelemparan bola. Gray.

"Natsu, apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Jellal yang notabene adalah anggota tim basket yang paling 'normal'.

"Memangnya ada apa, Jellal?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Dasar bodoh! Permainanmu hari ini sangat buruk, Salamander," timpal Gajeel.

"Jangan bawa masalah pribadi dalam permainan, Natsu. Itu bukan sifat seorang OTOKO!" (bisa tebak kan siapa yang barusan bicara?)

"Gah, sudahlah. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas," ujar Natsu meninggalkan lapangan.

' _Agh! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku merasa gelisah?'_ batin Natsu.

"Mou... Levy-chan. Kenapa kau mau diajak ke kantin oleh Jet dan Droy? Kau meninggalkanku,"

' _Eh?'_

 _Bugh... Brak..._

"Itai! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" bentak seorang gadis.

"Hei! Kau tidak punya mata, ya?!" bentak Natsu balik.

"Natsu?! Kenapa kau selalu memberikan masalah untukku?" bentak gadis itu lagi.

"Kau lah yang terus memberikan masalah untukku, Luigi!"

"Namaku Lucy, bukan Luigi, bodoh!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh. Lagi pula namamu sulit untuk diucapkan," ujar Natsu.

"Apa susahnya mengucapkan kata LUCY. Geez, terus – terusan bermasalah dengan orang ini akan membuat kerutan di wajahku," ujar gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Lucy.

"Bukankah wajahmu sudah berkerut?" ujar Natsu dengan nada polosnya.

"Apa kau bilang, bodoh?!"

 _Pleetak..._

"Itai! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, Luce?!" bentak Natsu.

"LUCY! BUKAN LUCE!" teriak Lucy kesal. "Hah... Terserah kau sajalah. Jitakan tadi adalah hukuman karena kau membuat buku – buku yang kubawa dari perpustakaan menjadi berantakan," ujar Lucy.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau tadi menabrakku," jawab Natsu santai.

"Lalu siapa orang bodoh yang tiba – tiba berhenti di tengah jalan?" tanya Lucy yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah kalimat ejekan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh!" bentak Natsu.

"Tapi itu benar, bukan? Aku sendiri heran kenapa kau bisa masuk di kelas A?"

"Hei! Bahkan Gray dan Gajeel juga masuk di kelas A,"

"Tapi mereka berdua tidak sebodoh dirimu, Natsu,"

"Urusai! Aku dulu diajari oleh temanku, Lis..."

"Natsu? Lucy? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

 _Glek... 'Lisanna. Kenapa dia ada di sini?'_

"Yo, Lisanna! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Natsu lantas segera bangkit dari posisi jatuh terduduknya.

"Hm? Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas," jawab Lisanna. "Lucy? Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Lisanna pada Lucy.

"Ah, itu tidak perlu, Lisanna. Kau tidak perlu repot – repot," tolak Lucy.

"Sudahlah, aku dengan senang hati membantu. Jangan sungkan," ujar Lisanna sambil membantu Lucy memungut buku – buku Lucy yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kau baik sekali, Lisanna. Padahal orang yang menyebabkan ini semua bahkan tak mau membantuku," ujar Lucy sambil melirik Natsu.

Lisanna yang mengerti arti lirikan mata Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan, "Jadi Natsu yang menyebabkan semua ini? Maafkan dia, ya," ujar Lisanna dengan senyum yang tetap setia bersarang di wajahnya.

"Oi! Lisanna! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya!" ujar Natsu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Kau tahu, dia adalah gadis yang membuatku tertimpa masalah – masalah," jawab Natsu.

"Apa katamu, Natsu?!" ujar Lucy sambil menginjak kaki Natsu lalu segera kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Lisanna dan Natsu.

"Itai! Dasar kau, Luce! Tunggu pembalasanku nanti!"

Lisanna yang melihat sikap Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Pukul 16.00, SMA Fairy Tail usai. Semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan pergi keluar sekolah, termasuk Natsu. Ia, seperti biasa, segera menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja. Gray, frienemy – nya, yang biasanya berangkat ke cafe bersamanya, hari ini sedang ditarik oleh Juvia, si – gadis air.

Di depan, onyx Natsu menangkap objek seseorang yang berjalan searah dengannya. Seringai licik pun bersemi di wajah Natsu.

 _Brak..._

"Kyaa... It-tai..."

"Haha. Makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan dong, Luce!" ejek Natsu setelah berhasil menabrak pelan orang di depannya.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku geram?!" tukas Lucy.

"Hm? Mungkin karena itu mengasyikkan untukku," jawab Natsu.

"Kau... menjauhlah dariku!"

"Oke – oke." Natsu lalu mengambil langkah di belakang Lucy sambil terus mengikutinya.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

' _Apa yang dilakukannya?'_ batin Lucy.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

' _Geez, dia benar – benar menggangguku,_ batin Lucy lagi.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"Hei! Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" bentak Lucy kesal sambil terus berjalan.

"Siapa juga yang mengikutimu?" jawab Natsu.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau terus berjalan di belakangku?" tanya Lucy dengan nada geram.

"Mungkin tujuan kita sama," jawab Natsu santai. "Nah, kita sampai," ujar Natsu ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan cafe 'Yosei'.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan menuju kemari?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku memiliki sihir yang bisa membaca pikiran gadis menyebalkan sepertimu," jawab Natsu mengejek.

"Natsu... Kau..."

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Luce! Kau seperti tukang penjaga pintu, tau!" teriak Natsu sambil meninggalkan Lucy dan masuk ke dalam café.

"Urusai, baka!" umpat Lucy. Namun segera selepas itu, Lucy mengikuti Natsu masuk ke dalam café.

"Lucy-san! Kau baru datang?" sapa Wendy saat Lucy baru memasuki bangunan cafe.

"Ah, iya Wendy. Tadi sempat ada pengganggu di jalan," jawab Lucy ramah. "Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu, ya, Wendy," ujar Lucy lalu berjalan meninggalkan Wendy.

"Kau lambat sekali, Luce!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu kalau aku lambat? Eh?"

Manik caramel Lucy melebar. Ia mengamati Natsu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Melihatnya memekai seragam kafe adalah yang pertama bagi Lucy. Dan itu sedikit membuat kepala Lucy pening sekejap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragam itu, hah?" seruduk Lucy.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku bekerja disini?"

"Bohong. Kau pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan hal seperti itu?" balas Lucy.

"Tanyakan saja pada Wendy," jawab Natsu santai. Ia lalu memanggil Wendy. Dan tak lama kemudian,Wendy datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nah, sekarang bertanyalah pada Wendy kalau kau tak percaya,"

 _Jangan-jangan, dia benar-benar bekerja di sini? Oh, demi Mavis, apaka tiap hariku harus dihabiskan dengannya?_ Pikir Lucy.

"Ne, Wendy,"

"Ada apa, Lucy-san?"

"Kumohon katakan bahwa Natsu yang bekerja di sini adalah sebuah kebohongan," ujar Lucy lengkap dengan puppy-eyes miliknya.

"Oi, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sela Natsu.

"Um? Tapi Natsu-san benar-benar bekerja di sini kok, Lucy-san. Dia bahkan sudah lebih dulu bekerja di sini daripada aku," jawab Wendy tanpa menyadari hati milik Lucy hancur seketika setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa kubilang?" seringai khas-Natsu kembali muncul.

"Wendy! Itu pasti bohong, kan? Si-pink aneh ini tidak mungkin bekerja di sini, kan?"

"Eh? Aku tidak bohong kok, Lucy-san," jawab Wendy polos tanpa dibuat-buat.

Seketika, tubuh Lucy seakan lebur menjadi debu dan terhempaskan oleh angin malam. Tatapan matanya kosong, begitu pula perasaannya. Natsu sendiri yang merasa menang, berjalan meninggalkan Lucy lengkap dengan seringai tertempel di wajah.

" _Haruskah aku menjalani takdir ini?"_ batin hati kecil Lucy.

* * *

"Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Masih belum, Tuan. Namun saya telah menemukan petunjuk,"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Nomor handphone nona, Tuan,"

"Lumayan juga kerjamu. Cepat berikan padaku,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

 _Pip... Pip... Pip..._

 _ **Kuakui kehebatanmu, Lucy. Tapi, ingatlah hal ini. Kau sudah terlanjur melewati batasanmu. Lebih baik kau segera menyadari kesalahanmu lalu kembali ke rumah.**_ _ **Aku tahu bahwa tidak baik membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Namun k**_ _ **au sadar bukan, kalau aku bisa melakukan segalanya?**_

 _ **Jude Heartfilia**_

* * *

Yatta... Akhirnya bisa nge-post fanfic gaje ini... maaf ya kalo lama... banget update nya, maaf juga kalo fanfic yang gaje ini jadi tambah gaje lagi. Ni fanfic sebenernya udah jadi lama... banget _._ Tapi Vee nya aja yang lagi sok sibuk. Oke, bales review ya...

Fic of Delusion : makasih, emang sengaja buat prolog yang beda. Buat grup sendiri? Kayaknya gk bisa deh, males jadi admin soalnya, hehe... :D

uchihaindah : udah nih chap 2 nya, gimana? tambah gaje kah?

guest : udah lanjut nih,...

guest : kalo buat nalu apa sih yang enggak...

Orang mampir : aku nya sih nggak menyerah, cuma kadang rada males, hehe...

nisa : ini udah, lama ya? tambah gaje kah?

aku : ini udah dilanjutin. gara-gara 'aku', aku jadi tersadar soalnya aku juga kadang rada gemes kalo lagi baca fanfic bagus yang authornya hiatus. gimana? tambah gaje kah?

Sekali maafkan kesalahan Vee, minna. Kalau begitu, Vee pamit dulu. Jangan lupa review buat fic gaje ini ya...

Arigatou


End file.
